1) Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to methods and systems for insulating structures in vehicles and architectural structures, and more particularly, to methods and systems for insulating structural frame members in vehicles.
2) Description of Related Art
Insulation is typically provided on the interior of structures of transport vehicles, such as aircraft, aerospace vehicles, trains, watercraft and other transport vehicles. Such insulation can provide a thermal barrier to regulate temperature for the comfort of the vehicle occupants, can provide an acoustic barrier to reduce engine noise and/or noise from outside air turbulence, and can provide a protective barrier against moisture and temperature extremes that may damage or corrode mechanical and structural components within the transport vehicles.
Known systems and methods for installing insulation in transport vehicles, for example, aircraft and aerospace vehicles, include manual systems and methods. Such known manual systems and methods typically involve using a variety of fastener devices to secure the insulation to the structural components of the wall or body of the transport vehicle. Such fastener devices can include steel or aluminum spring clips or clamps, plastic or metal pins with a retaining device, and hook and loop fastening tape.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of a partial front perspective view of a prior art aircraft fuselage interior 26. The aircraft fuselage interior 26 typically includes a fuselage wall or skin 28, aircraft frame members 30 coupled to the fuselage wall or skin 28, and aircraft windows 32. FIG. 3 is an illustration of a partial front perspective view of the prior art aircraft fuselage interior 26 of FIG. 2 showing prior art insulation blankets 34 secured to the aircraft frame members 30 with prior art fastener devices 36, typically in the form of clip fasteners 38 (see FIGS. 4A, 4B). FIG. 4A is an illustration of a cross-sectional top view of a portion of a prior art aircraft fuselage interior 40 with a prior art clip fastener 38 installed. FIG. 4B is an illustration of a cross-sectional top exploded view of the prior art aircraft fuselage interior 40 and clip fastener 38. FIGS. 4A and 4B show the cross-section of the aircraft fuselage interior 40 having a fuselage wall or skin 42 and a first end 44 of an aircraft frame member 46 coupled or attached to the fuselage wall or skin 42. Insulation blankets 48a, 48b are positioned on sides 50a, 50b of the aircraft frame member 46 and between adjacent aircraft frame members 46. The insulation blankets 48a, 48b insulate the fuselage wall or skin 42. The insulation blanket 48a has a plastic film extension tab 52 (see FIG. 4B) that extends along side 50a and around a second end 54 of the aircraft frame member 46. A flexible insulation member 56, for example, in the form of an insulation blanket 58, is attached with tape 60 (see FIG. 4B) to the insulation blanket 48b and wraps over the tab 52 that is covering the second end 54 and sides 50a, 50b of the aircraft frame member 46. The clip fastener 38 is used to secure the insulation blanket 58 to the aircraft frame member 46. FIG. 4A shows an untucked portion 62 of the insulation blanket 58 with installation of the clip fastener 38.
However, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure can take time and labor to install, which can increase the cost of installation, labor and manufacturing. Further, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure can require procurement and storage of the fastener devices which can take time, space and labor to organize and inventory, and which can, in turn, increase the cost of installation, labor and manufacturing. Moreover, using such known fastener devices to secure the insulation to the transport vehicle structure can add to the overall weight of the transport vehicle, which can, in turn, increase fuel costs.
In addition, known systems and methods for insulating structural components of transport vehicles exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,575 discloses foam composite insulation for aircraft. However, such foam composite insulation does not provide a fastener-free insulation for aircraft frame members themselves.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system for insulating a frame member of a vehicle, such as an aircraft, that provide advantages over known methods and systems.